Amy's book
by Sonamy of Shadikal
Summary: Amy gets asked to write a book about her friends and they all seem up for it except Sonic, his paranoia gets the better of him ruining their friendship. Sonic vows to make it up to Amy and show he cares and appreciates her while Amy vows to be more independent and doesn't need her friends as she's worth more than she's given credit for.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

Amy was sitting peacefully in her favourite local café tucked away in the corner booth with her tea and her bag writing in her diary.

It was difficult to be out in public on a quiet day, but even more difficult when you wanted some time to yourself as there was always the pictures and autographs that stopped her having anytime alone. This meant she spent most of her time talking to strangers than getting on with her daily tasks.

This was one of the reasons this little café was her favourite, no one really came in often and those who did were regulars and the novelty had worn off from day one.

Although she did occasionally get the odd discount on whatever she bought.

However on this particular day some guy walked with a suit and in the middle of a clearly important phone call. He seemed quite ignorant and didn't take much notice to his surroundings, the only time he stopped talking was when he made his order and then went back to his call sitting in the booth behind Amy.

"Look I just don't think that it's a good idea, it's overused and dead. No one want books about the poor girl with bad luck who gets the perfect guy, we need something new, something no one's ever heard of before." The mysterious guy said to whoever was on the other end of the call.

Amy, who was oblivious to the man behind her, continued writing in her diary until she became stuck and began tapping her pen on the table absentmindedly.

"Well maybe we should just- hang on a second." The man spoke as the tapping noise became a distraction.

He turned around and peeked his head in the next booth "Excuse me but could you stop tapping a minute I'm trying to make a call and it's rather irritating." He said sternly.

"Oh sorry I didn't realise." Amy said before turning back slightly.

The man was about to get back to his call but he noticed that the person he was talking to was the famous Amy Rose and she was in the middle of writing something.

"I'll call you back." He said quickly and ended the call.

"Excuse my rudeness Miss Rose I wasn't aware I was in the presence of such an important figure here in Station Square. Allow me to introduce myself, my names Ben." Ben said positioning himself in front of Amy.

"Who me, nah not really the guys are more important I'm more of the behind the scenes type person." Amy replied modestly.

"Oh don't be so hard on yourself I'm sure your just as important as the others." He encouraged.

"Not really. I mean sure I can do things most normal people can't but my skills are nothing compared to the others; I'm more of a backup. I usually sit in the side lines and observe." Amy said.

"Well I guarantee the others don't see you as just that. Oh I couldn't help but notice you were writing something there if you don't mind me asking just what is it?" Ben pushed.

Amy wasn't so sure she wanted to admit what she was writing, as it was personal, but then again it wasn't like he was asking to read it.

"Oh well it's just my diary, well not much of a diary. I only started it in case one day I'm not able to remember everything at least I could have a more solid place to store my memories." Amy replied.

"Ah, so it's not just about you then it's about everyone involved in your life, or your day at least." He asked.

"Well I suppose so."

'This is perfect, it's exactly the type of story I'm looking for and it's about real and important people. The public will eat it up.'

"I know this sounds rushed and impolite but I'm a publisher you see and I was wondering if you would be interested in writing a book based on your adventures and daily life with your friends. You know get the perspective from behind the scenes maybe?" Ben asked.

Oh great maybe he did want to read it. Then again I don't have to say yes I'll think about it and ask the others what they think.

"Well I don't know I mean I'd have to make sure everybody was okay with me writing about them." Amy said still not sure if it was a good idea to write about her private thoughts and feelings.

"Okay but if you change your mind give me a call." He said and handed her a card before walking away.

Amy was sat staring at the card before packing away her stuff and made her way home.

Later that day Amy met up with Rouge and Cream to discuss what happened this morning.

"So what do you think I should do?" Amy asked.

"I say write it, it'll be great besides I know you'd do a good job, and they always say write what you know." Rouge replied.

"I agree I think you'll do fine and I'm okay with you writing about me and I'm sure the others will feel the same." Cream said supportively.

"Okay I just have to make sure the boys don't have a problem with it. Want to join me? She asked and they left to visit the others at Tails' workshop.

Even with the support of her friends Amy still wasn't sure what she could write about would be any good and she felt weird and uncomfortable about writing about her friends, she would die if they didn't like it or thought it was terrible.

In Tails' living room Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow and Tails were sitting watching TV until the girls walked in to discuss Amy's book.

"Okay you lazy goons listen up we have something important to discuss, well not so much discuss just say yes or no and we're outta here." Rouge said as she barged in.

"And this is important thing is…?" Tails asked.

"Amy's writing a book about us!" Cream answered excitedly.

"What?" Knuckles asked.

"A publisher approached me today and asked if I'd be interested in writing a book about us and our adventures, I told him I'd check to see what you guys thought of it first." Amy explained.

There was clearly mixed views in the room just from the expressions of their face.

"Well I guess its okay, but we will see what you wrote right?" Tails asked.

"Oh of course I wouldn't dare send it out before I got all of your opinions of it, I'm not even sure if I want to write it anyway." Amy replied.

"Well you have my permission just make sure I look good." Knuckles said.

"Knuckles please, be realistic, besides if she's gonna make anyone look good it's gonna be me." Rouge said.

"What about you Shadow?" Amy asked.

"Personally I don't care." Shadow responded.

Amy noticed that Sonic had also remained quiet during this conversation and wondered what could be wrong. Plus from the look on his face he didn't seemed as pleased or okay as the others.

"Sonic? Are you fine with this?" Amy asked but Sonic didn't reply just mumbled.

Sonics opinion meant the world to Amy and to have him not support her on what could be a great opportunity, whether she wanted to take it or not, really hit her hard. She could always rely on Sonics encouragement as he could rely on hers.

"Sonic? If you're not happy I won't write it, it's not a definite decision anyway and I only agreed to it if everyone was happy about it." Amy stressed.

"Hey Sonic can I speak to you for a sec?" Knuckles said.

Knuckles and Sonic went into the hallway leaving everyone in the front room closing the door behind them and moving closer to the stairs.

"Look its nothing to get worried about so she writes a book, I mean its Amy what's the worst she can do? We all know she can't say anything bad about us and like she said she won't do anything we don't like. So just say yes and if you change ya mind tell her and she'll quit." Knuckles reasoned.

"It's not that. I just don't think it's a good idea I mean the whole of station square sees our lives most days now they get the private parts of our lives too there's just nothing for us." Sonic explained.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad plus she probably won't write anything too revealing it'll just be our adventures and stuff. I doubt she'll talk about our private lives." Knuckles said.

"Yeah guess you're right, besides we get to see it anyway." Sonic agreed.

They walked back in the living room and Sonic approached Amy.

"Okay Ames I'm fine with you writing the book if you want. I know you'll do well." Sonic said with his signature smile.

"Really well I guess if you're all okay with it, I guess I can give it a shot." She said with more excitement.

The others also got excited and were too busy congratulating Amy to notice a certain hedgehog who is still clearly not pleased with this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Amy's POV **

I was stuck. No I was beyond stuck. How on earth am I supposed to write this thing?

I already called Ben and told him I'd do it and he said that I can take my time but he'll need it to be done in at least 6 months.

I sat tapping my pen on my pad.

I could write it like a diary, or a documentary, or a…book?

Ugh this was frustrating. I don't even know why I 'm doing this I should have just said no, sure it's a great opportunity but it all started cause some guy saw me writing in my _**personal and private **_journal.

Yeah sure write what you know and apparently I know nothing.

…Which is why I should probably ask my friends what they think of themselves I mean how else can I get a great description and perspective of a person if it's not from them?

I wrote all my friends name down in a list and decided that I would visit them and ask them how they would describe themselves and then observe them for a while.

I mean if my life of chasing Sonic all day has taught me anything it's how to observe.

From there I went straight to Vanilla and Creams house. Vanilla and Cream own a little cake shop/diner that they live above. I saw them behind the counter as I walked past and went in.

"Hi Vanilla, hi Cream" I waved.

"Hello Amy nice of you to stop by how may we help you?" Vanilla asked.

"Well I can use both of you in helping me write my book, ya see I want to get a good description of those in my life who are important to me. So I need you both to tell me how you would describe yourself, if you wouldn't mind of course."

"Sure if it will help with your book. What do you need to know?" Cream replied.

"Just things such as what you like/dislike, best friend, hobbies, etc. You know details." I replied.

"Well okay Umm... I guess my best friend is you Amy and Cheese I think my life would be boring without ya both to look after me, when my mums not around obviously, I know I can always rely on you two. I guess my favourite hobby would be baking with my mama and making flower crowns with you as well as visiting the Chao garden. I don't like it when my friends fight or people are rude or mean in general and I enjoy going on all our trips and adventures as a team." Cream answered.

"That's great Cream, what about you Vanilla?"

"Oh I'm sure you don't want me in your book, I don't think of myself as that interesting." Vanilla said.

"Oh come on your not boring; besides it's a book about those who are in my life and you and Cream are a big part of my life." I encouraged.

"Well I guess I like looking after you and Cream and occasionally spending my time with Vector, even though it can get a big hectic with the Chaotics around, I also enjoy spending time with Cream and running my shop. There isn't much I don't like other than rude customers." Vanilla replied.

"See that's fine. Now you two don't mind if I stay in here to finish writing my first page do you?" I asked.

"No of course not, make yourself at home." Vanilla said.

For most of that day I sat in Cream and Vanillas bakery writing down what they told me and my observations of them as well as some background on how I know them.

I sat back and looked at what I'd written.

**I owe a lot of what I do to two people who have helped me a lot throughout my life. These two are Cream and Vanilla Rabbit, I met Cream when she was very young and she became practically a sister to me and Vanilla her mother became like my own mother, they even offered to take me in and live with them when I was going through a rough stage in my life and they felt that it wasn't right for me to live alone. They are both incredibly sweet and caring people but don't be fooled by their innocence when someone they care for is in danger they will do anything to help. **

**Cream is a 8 year old rabbit, usually accompanied by her Chao Cheese she hanging round enjoys hanging round with him and yours truly visiting the Chao garden and making flower crowns as well spending time baking with her mother. But something her and her mother can't stand is people being rude or mean.**

**Vanilla also likes spending time with her daughter and running the shop, she also spends some of her time with Vector the Crocodile and the Chaotics and there isn't much that she will allow to ruin her day. Vanilla is an incredibly kind and caring mother who will always make sure her Cream and her friends are safe.**

Well that seems like a good way to start I can write about our adventures later.

The next person on my list was Tails and since it was still quite early in the afternoon I'm sure he won't mind me stopping over.

I got on the train to the Mystic Ruins and went over to see him; of course where else would he be but his work shop.

I walked past the living room where of course Knuckles and Sonic were sat watching sports and food still everywhere. I mean I love em but they are pigs.

I walked straight into Tails workshop.

"Hi Tails… Umm Tails" I couldn't see him anywhere.

"Oh Hi Amy just a sec." Tails said appearing from behind some kind of vehicle he was working on.

"Hi Tails, what ya working on?" I asked.

"Oh just a car for Sonic." Tails replied

"Why does Sonic need a car he runs everywhere?" I asked.

"Oh well this is just in case he gets injured again and needs to rest this way he can still go out and it goes as fast as he does so he won' have to worry about taking things slow, of course he will have to learn to drive it first…"

"Oh well that's cool. Anyway I just came down to ask if you had any time to answer a few questions. For my book I'm writing a bit about each of my friends like a bio you know?" I explained.

"Oh sure, But I hope you don't mind me working while I answer them."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." I replied.

"Okay shoot" Tails said going back to his vehicle.

"Well I just need to know a few things about you likes, hobbies, just how you like to spend ya time." I said.

"Well I enjoy spending time with Sonic since he is my best friend and sure we get into fights but we're always there for each other, kinda like the way you two are with each other. Umm well I like building things, anything that my mechanics come in handy for and spending time with everyone as a group I think its best when we're all together. I don't really like people touching my things or getting into fights with my friends even though it happens more times than I like to admit." Tails said.

A lot of what he said sounded like something I would say and it just showed how intelligent he was for someone his age.

"Hey you don't mind if I write here do you?" I asked

"Go ahead, could use the company." Tails replied.

I sat watching Tails work, it was amazing how much of a workaholic he is, he must to have lived to at least 100 in a previous life to be this wise now.

It was hard to concentrate and took me a while to finish Tails' bio as I couldn't help but keep thinking of what Tails said about how his relationship with Sonic, how they trust and support each other and stuff was similar to mine and Sonic's. I mean it's true when Sonic has something to say that he feels he can't share with the others for fear of insensitivity towards his issue he comes over and shares it with me and I can always rely on Sonic to come over whenever I need him even if it was the middle of the night.

Although lately I feel there's a problem. He's quieter than usual and he hasn't asked me how I am today, normally if I don't pursue him he starts questioning how I'm feeling. But I could be overreacting Sonic is a private guy he only ever shares his feelings when it gets to a stage where it's tearing him apart.

I wonder if it's about the book, although he said he was fine with it. Oh well guess I'll just have to wait, I'm sure he'll tell me eventually.

I knuckled down and got on with my work and soon after I was finished, but I was also hungry I don't think I'd eaten much today.

So I went upstairs to the Tails' kitchen, back past Knuckles and Sonic, and got some food while I checked over what I wrote.

**Another one of my close friends is Tails, although his actual name is Miles Prower but Tails seems to fit better. Although Tails is only 10 he's extremely intelligent, he's probably the smartest one in the whole group. Tails always finds something new to build and invent as he loves his work and will do anything to make our lives easier. He has the most enjoyment spending time with all his friends yet his closest friend is Sonic, they've known each other for a very long time and Sonic adopted Tails as his brother, of course this doesn't mean they don't get into fights sometimes, as most friends do, but they always get through it and can depend on each other in an emergency. **

**Having Tails as a close friend has proven to be a good life choice as he's always there for you and able to help you out whenever you need him. He's also great at keeping the peace and making sure everyone is included as well as helping others fix their problems with each other. **

I closed my notebook and tried to finish my food when suddenly knuckles was leering over me.

"So is this your ideas for your book." He said trying to sneak a peek.

"Yes and you can look at it yet, I've just started I'm trying to get a description of all my friends down first and so far I've got Cream, Vanilla and Tails and I'm tired already. Although you are next on the list so if you're free tomorrow I could stop by and get yours done." I said keeping my notebook away from Knuckles.

"Sure, I'll probably be by the Master Emerald trying to stop Rouge from taking it as usual, you know trying to keep the Master Emerald stable and well is hard enough without her interfering." Knuckles said agitated.

"Aww well she is your girlfriend she's probably just jealous, besides if you're so worried about her getting it why are you here now?" I asked.

"First of all SHES NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! And second, we have a system she only tries to steal it every other day."

"Aww you even have a date schedule that's sweet, ooh but it's also a good thing cause then I can get Rouges done as well. Okay so I'll see you tomorrow." I said.

Knuckles just grumbled and started raiding the cupboards, I went back to eating and from the corner of my eye I saw Sonic enter the room.

"Knuckles what's taking so long you were supposed to get the foo by now half times nearly over." Sonic said.

"I was talking to Amy about her book." Knuckles replied.

I could feel Sonic's eyes on me.

"Oh hey Amy" He said.

For some reason it didn't sound as cheerful as he usually does.

"Oh, umm hi." I mumbled back I just sat absentmindedly looking at my notebook.

"So how's it coming along?" Sonic said sitting own although no change of enthusiasm in his voice.

"Okay I've got stuff written about Tails, Cream and Vanilla and tomorrow I'm gonna write about Rouge and knuckles.2 I said still not looking at him.

"Write what?" His tone was darker this time, but I dint know why he agreed to this.

"I'm writing a small description/bio about all my friends. Before I write about our adventures." I said.

"Oh. Can I see what you wrote?" he asked.

"Not really I mean I already told Knuckles he can't look and it's mainly just a draft, besides I said you can all read it when it's done anyway." I said my voce getting stronger.

"Well you said you've _**done**_ Tails, Cream and Vanilla why can't I read that?" He kept persisting.

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because I said so, you can read it when I'm done and anyway it's not like I've written anything about you yet."

"But still, why can't I see it just to see how you write or what you said about em." He persisted.

"BECAUSE! Sonic I don't know what your problem is but you need to cut it out, you said you were fine with me writing this book but clearly you've got some issue cause you can't even respect my wishes for you to wait till It's done. If you weren't okay with it why did you tell me to write it in the first place you said I'd do well so let me do well. Why won't you just trust me? You're even acting strange around me now and if you don't want me to write just tell me and I won't!" I picked up my book and left.

I didn't want to get into an argument with Sonic but he's driving me crazy. Why tell me he's got his support if he's constantly checking up on me and can't even have a normal conversation with me?

I knew this wasn't a good idea, and even though I find it kinda fun I promised myself I wouldn't write it if everyone wasn't happy with it.

Even though deep down I wanted them to all be happy with it. Sure at first I hated it but when I got started it was actually quite fun. Ugh why can't he just have faith in me, he always treats me like a child and okay maybe in the past I've given him reason to but I'm a big girl now and I can take care of myself and he should know that I would never do anything to ruin our friendship and I'd never write anything bad about him, right?

**Sonics POV**

Whoa I don't know what just set off in Amy but I was certain she was so close to exploding.

I mean sure I feel bad it was my fault I definitely know that from the look Knuckles was giving me. But I just want to make sure that she's not writing anything too personal or offensive. I mean surely you agree it's best to stop her now than wait for her to write a whole book about personal and insulting things about her friends.

It's not that I don't trust Amy cause I know she can be sweet and kind to everyone but she also wears her heart not just on her sleeve but everywhere and I mean sometimes she can verbally overdo it, but now she can have page upon page of her expressing her feelings and describing every little embarrassing detail.

I just don't want her to fail.

* * *

**A.N **

**First I would just like to thank Adorablehedgi12**** and Fantasy Amy Rose Co for their kind reviews. If there are any questions feel free to pm me and I'll try to respond quickly but sometimes I can't depending on the time difference but I stay up pretty late it should be fine.**

**Second I know the ages aren't accurate but I mean by now they must have aged plus it's easier to write them this way.**

**Also I'm trying to keep updates constant not that I assume you expect this. But I have many ongoing fanfics particularly Sonic ones I would like to finish including this one and I have a huge Sonic fanfic project I'm working on as well.**

**Although if updates do get slow don't worry I haven't forgotten this story it's just if I spend too much time on the computer or too many days in a row I get shooting pains in my hands.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Amy's POV **

I decided to try and forget about yesterday, but believe me I am not going to be the one to apologise. I'm always expected to go begging for forgiveness and even then I'm not guaranteed a sorry in return.

But I'm also not prepared to let my fight with Sonic ruin my day. I made my way over to see Knuckles at Angel Island I found him at the Master Emerald temple, exactly where he said he would be, yet I noticed the absence of Rouge.

"Hey Rouge not here?" I asked.

"Hmm, no she doesn't get here for another hour." Knuckles replied.

"Okay well want to get started; I just need to know a few things about you and your daily life and stuff." I said.

"Okay well I usually spend most of my time here guarding the Master Emerald, which is a great honour and as one of the last of my clan I feel proud to have that connection. I also like spending time round my friend's houses watching sports and just hanging out."

"And anything you don't like?" I asked.

"People stealing the Master Emerald." He said bluntly.

'Of course, how silly of me' I thought.

"Any hobbies?" I asked.

"Treasure hunting, discovering stuff and learning about potential treasure mines." He said.

"Well thanks I think that's all I need I'll just stay here and wait for Rouge." I said.

Knuckles went and sat back by the Master Emerald basking in the rising sun and I got to writing about him. Knuckles was probably quiet difficult to describe even though he doesn't have a very complex character he is very private and prefers to be alone. Although after sometime I managed to get a half decent paragraph.

**Knuckles is an echidna and one of the last of his tribe, the Knuckles clan, his job is to guard the Master Emerald which is something he enjoys as it helps build the connection to his past. Knuckles is also an avid treasure hunter and enjoys looking for treasure and rare artifacts. He doesn't like it when people try to steal the Master Emerald, although this is mainly only Rouge and Dr. Eggman. **

**Knuckles tends to prefer peace and quiet most of the time and would rather be alone than surrounded by company, he likes to live his own life which is well respected by his friends. Yet Knuckles is always there to help and make sure his friends are safe, even if he doesn't want to admit it and can have the occasional temper when riled up.**

I checked through my work once more and waited a few more minutes until Rouge arrived.

"Alright Knuxie I'm here to collect my- Amy what are you doing here." Rouge asked suspiciously.

"I'm just writing Knuckles bio for my book and he told me you would be here too so I was waiting for you so I cans tart yours." I said innocently.

It's funny how jealous they both get over each other.

"Oh well I guess I could spare you some time, seeing as I'm sure people will be dying to know about me." Rouge said arrogantly.

"Yeah I'm sure they're all at home now foaming at the mouths and rolling around the floor with anticipation." Knuckles replied sarcastically.

"Shut up!"

"Anyway Rouge I just need to know some stuff about you like what you enjoy and that." I said.

"Oh well in that case I guess I like finding gems and jewels seeing as I am the world's best treasure hunter." Rouge said.

"Thief more like."

"I thought I told you to shut it! Anyway I also enjoy going out and completing missions for GUN as well as visiting my favourite echidna." Rouge said teasingly while pinching Knuckles' face.

"Okay, and what don't you like, or any other particular hobbies you like to do?" I asked.

"Well I like having our monthly sleepover with all the girls as well as going shopping and just being out in general. I don't like it when people ignore me or disrespect me _like some people we know do_." Rouge said.

I left it there before a fight breaks out although I'm sure one will at some point in the next hour or so.

"Okay I'm just gonna stay here to write it, ignore me you two just continue on with your lives." I said.

They were swift to take my advice.

I sat back and watched the two interact, it was no surprise to everyone that knew them that they so obviously liked each other, they were practically obsessed and sure they fight but it's just a cover up in my opinion and there are times when they do get along and look like they enjoy each other's company.

It got to around 4pm and I was on my way home I got on the train and looked over Rouge's bio during my journey.

**Rouge the bat is also a treasure hunter although sometimes she is referred to as a thief, but she can't help it she just knows what she wants, Rouge is very outspoken and you can always rely on her to tell you the truth, even if it's not what you always want to hear. Rouge also works for GUN and likes the work she does, she usually works alongside Shadow and our robot friend Omega. She dislikes people being rude and disrespectful towards her especially when it's uncalled for. Yet she still loves hanging out with her friends be it at a sleepover or shopping, as long as she's out with the people she likes spending time with she could be anywhere.**

I finally arrived at the station and started to walk home, I liked walking through the town and the park particularly in the late afternoon as everything seemed to wind down and be peaceful.

Though the walk home is quite long this way and I had lots of time to think and I couldn't keep my mind off Sonic, I hate fighting or arguing with any of my friends it makes me feel sick, but I can't back down or I'll never get any respect and people will just walk all over me.

Besides he probably doesn't even care anyway, he never seems broken or distraught not even upset really, it's like he never even noticed. Ugh he can be so infuriating! I don't even know why I still keep feelings for him when he can be such a jerk.

*Sigh*…

Oh yeah I know why, cause he's not always a jerk. There are times when he can be incredibly compassionate and kind, of course these moments are rare, but they still happen and when they do he can make you feel like the most special person in the world, he makes you feel like you have a purpose, it's nice. Plus then there are times when no one's around and we go places together that just us know of and it's nice having that it's like our little secret. It's just nice.

Then he goes and ruins it by going back to jerk Sonic. It's like he has a meter in his brain so when he's too compassionate it moves right back to jerk, like it's trying to keep him in balance or something. There's no middle ground.

Well after that inner turmoil I got home and made myself some tea, got changed into my pyjamas and sat down in my living room to relax, boy were my feet and legs tired. I was sitting quite comfortably watching TV and drinking my tea when there was a knock at the door.

I got up with a huff grumbling to myself, who could that be at this time.

I opened the door with some force and had a passive aggressive expression, but was shocked at who it was.

"Hey Ames, mind if I come in. We need to talk."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Ames, mind if I come in. We need to talk."

I stood there shocked Sonic was the last person I expected to knock at my door, especially to apologise. Sonic has never come to me unless he isn't here to apologise and just wants to make up to suit him. Normally I have to crawl and beg to him and believe me it's not my decision. Sonic only ever comes to me when he needs my help or wants to and even then he will do anything to work his way round saying sorry and this time I'm not gonna just rollover and let him have his way.

"Well that's depends what do you want?" I asked not moving.

Oh yeah if he thinks that he can get me to forgive him he is wrong there is nothing he can say or do that will make me give in, I'll drag this out for a week if I have to but I will not give in, never, never and never.

"I came to apologise"

Never- what? Did he say apologise?

"What?" I asked.

"I came here to apologise, to you." Sonic said barely making eye contact.

I stepped aside and let him walk in; he went to the living room as I closed the floor.

"And why should I forgive you?" I asked.

"Because I was being unreasonable and a jerk and I should have trusted you and I'm sorry." Sonic replied.

I don't know what to do or say, I don't want to just give in but this is the first and possibly only time that Sonic will be the one to say sorry. Plus he does seem sincere he's never called himself unreasonable or a jerk before.

"I'll have to think about it" I replied.

"Please Ames I can't take it can you please forgive me." Sonic begged.

He's never done that before. Besides even if we're friends and I forgive him I can still make him work for it and prove himself.

"Hmm… well I guess I can forgive you." I smiled.

"Really? Oh thanks Amy I promise you won't regret it and I promise I'll support you with your book. If I'm honest I don't like it when we fight and I know you think I only make good to make myself feel better but I don't and I am really glad when me make up." Sonic said.

Well I'm not too sure what's going on but I am sure that Sonic has been brain washed, or replaced yeah and this is one of Eggman's robots cause there is no way someone like Sonic just wakes up one day and just opens up to someone he once tried to avoid.

"Wow really? Well thanks Sonic this means a lot coming from you and I'm glad you're going to support my book and like I said you can see it once I'm finished." I said.

"I know and I'll be patient and trust you with your work." Sonic said.

"Well okay I'm glad we had this talk, I don't like confrontation with friends." I said.

Well what's the point holding a grudge especially on such a rare occasion.

"I know and I promise I'll make it up to you, we can go out tomorrow okay?" Sonic said.

Now I have no idea what's going on. Am I dreaming? I'm probably dreaming this seems like the type of fantasies I create in my head and this is usually the part where he turns around and asks to marry me.

"Umm…sure. Okay you can come over at around 12." I said.

"Yeah okay I'll be over I promise, and I really mean it I swear I'll be there." He said.

I must admit although I've waited my whole life for this moment, I don't like needy and desperate Sonic, and no I know most people think I have some rose tinted view of Sonic but no I see him as any normal person. But I have never seen him like this and I've pretty much seen him at his worst.

Well after he left I sat down and started to add a few details to my book or at least tried I was mainly just trying to make everything flow.

It started to get late and I hadn't got very far. It was odd the more and more I was doing this the more and more I hated it. Normally you start to find it easier you get the creative juices flowing and ta-daa you have a book, but no the more I read the more I start to critic myself and just UGH!

It's like have you ever wrote anything like a diary or a piece of work and you think this is brilliant it's so good and then you look back and eww its horrible, I sound childish and stupid and what was I thinking.

I think I may be way in over my head here I don't even know why I did this I have no experience and nothing exciting to write about. Maybe Sonic was right in the first place, but I'm not telling him that.

I want to finish this and prove I can do it and when I'm finished it will be the best amateur biography ever.

I just need to a good plot and recall some of my best memories and of course present events.

I left my stuff on the table and got ready for bed maybe all I need is a good night's rest and my day with Sonic might help boost my creativity.

* * *

I'm sorry this has taken so long its just I had this chapter written but I wasn't happy with it and I wanted to make sure that what I posted was worth it and I didn't want to have to re write it again, I'm still not really pleased with this but I'm sure the next one will be better.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry I've been away for a while I've had a lot of coursework but i'm finishing college tomorrow so I'll have more time to write and i plan on finishing this story soon, just a few more chapters left.

_**IMPORTANT**_

**As I am close to finishing this story I have put a poll on my profile for you to vote for which couples you'd like to see in my next story, if you want multiple couples you'll have to pm me which ones as I'm less likely to see them all in reviews and its easier to keep track by pm.**

**I also have a few ideas for stories that I will tell you about at the end of this one and if you'd like me to do one of those then you can let me know by pm or review. Although I will get around to doing all of them eventually. I just like to stick to one story at a time until its complete.**

* * *

**Amy's POV **

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed I looked at the clock and saw that it was only 9:00am so I got up and ready. I was excited about today as Sonic was gonna try and make it up to me of course I still feel anxious, Sonic isn't great at keeping these types of promises then again he better if he plans on getting my forgiveness.

I didn't want to be waiting around anxiously and besides maybe it's time Sonic waited for me for once if I happen to be late then I'm late I'm not going to stress myself out to be on time and he doesn't show.

I saw my notebook by the table and figured I would write to pass the time and I could go visit one of my friends, hmm I could visit the Chaotix I've been meaning to get that visit out of the way there's only so much of them you can take, plus after I can relax or forget about it later while I'm out with Sonic. That is if he decides to show up.

I made my way over to the Chaotix detective agency, I still don't understand why they insist on being detectives when personally I don't think they are very good, but I guess everyone needs a hobby.

I knocked on the door of the small, slightly run down shed like building and was told to come in.

Of course Chaotix are called that for a reason.

As I walked in Vector had Charmy in a chokehold while Espio tried to pry Vectors hands from Charmy's neck. They seemed to control themselves when I approached but not by much.

"Stressful day?" I asked.

"Hey, don't just assume I'm stressed from watching me strangle my colleague okay he deserved it after what he did!" Vector shouted.

"Vector I'm sure Charmy didn't mean it and besides I'm sure Miss Vanilla barely noticed." Espio reasoned.

"Oh so this is about your crush on Vanilla" I said.

"How do you know?!" Vector yelled.

"Everybody knows!" I shouted back.

"Anyway I didn't come here to say hi. I need your help with my book writing you see I need you to answer a few questions so I can write a small bio about you all." I explained.

"Of course, what do you need to know? We would be happy to help." Espio said.

"Well I just need to know a few things about you."

************* Later back at Amy's house********************

Oh boy, well that took longer than necessary. I can't believe those three haven't killed each other yet. I am exhausted it's like baby-sitting three year olds they are just out of control.

Not to mention the fact that when I was questioning one they all jumped in with their own suggestions.

But at least I got it done and it's over with and it's only 10:30 which is surprising since it felt like hours.

Oh well guess I can start on it now and get ready in a min, like I said I'm not rushing.

I found this one a little more difficult as I struggle to read my quick and scribbled notes but eventually I managed, although I can work on it a bit more later.

**A few more companions I've met through my life are the Chaotix which consists of Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon and Charmy Bee.**

**Vector the crocodile is very strong and the leader of the Chaotix, he loves music and is usually spotted sporting his signature headphones. Although Vector may come across as a bit of a brute once you get to know him it's easy to spot his softer side. **

**Espio the chameleon is an expert in ninjutsu and is very skilled and is usually the impartial member to the Chaotix. Espio is very level headed and fair and is usually more relaxed than his team members. Espio's skills and expertise make him a valued member on the team.**

**Last but not least Charmy Bee who is the youngest and smallest member of the team however this does not disable him at all as Charmy is very courageous an surprisingly strong. However he can still be incredibly hyperactive at times and get himself into some scrapes even he can't get out of. **

**Even though the Chaotix are primarily a detective agency they are willing to help their friends with any problem they may have and are always willing to help find a solution and won't stop till the job is done.**

I looked at the clock and decided it was time to get ready. I already had a vague idea as to what I was going to wear and it didn't take me long to prepare my outfit.

I wanted to switch things up a bit an decided to wear a pair of light green emerald shorts with a white tank top and a light blue sleeveless denim jacket with some sparkling white trainers.

I also decided to put my hair in small low bunches to keep it out of my face when it got late and windy and spent a few minutes straightening my bangs so they were longer and shaped my face better.

I was quite surprised at the turn out I could pass for another person. I looked at the clock and saw it was nearly twelve and I also realised I had yet to be properly hydrated so I collected my small bag with the shoulder strap and a few little things like keys etc. and wandered down stairs.

I filled my glass and sat down trying to remember if I'd forgotten anything but I couldn't think of anything, then again I don't know where we're going yet.

It was getting close to 12, it got to 11:56 and I was staring at the clock, I had nothing to do and 4 minutes, maybe, left so I went to tidy up and sat back own on the sofa but the second I sat down I heard a knock at the door, I looked at the clock 11:59am.

I opened the door and to my surprise there stood Sonic all ready to go and staring back at me smiling.

"Hey Ames you ready?" He said.

"Mmhmm" I shut the door again.

I stood staring at the door and then looked through the window of my door. Nope he's still there.

I looked at the clock dead on 12 now so I quickly grabbed my bag and re-opened the door.

"Ready." I said.

"Great, you look nice today, err not that you don't look nice other days but it's a nice change well not nice change but, umm you look good." Sonic stuttered.

"It's okay I get what you mean and thank you. Now where are we going?" I asked.

"Well since it's still lunch I figured we could go to this place I found and have a picnic, if you want." He suggested.

"Okay great." Sonic went to pick me up but I stopped him.

"Can't we just walk for a bit?" I asked.

I was gonna really test him this time; I was gonna be the one making most of the decisions today.

"Umm…okay sure, I just thought you liked running with me." Sonic said.

His voice made me feel guilty and bad, but I had to stay strong, I always cave and if it was switched he wouldn't feel the guilt I do.

"I do, I just want to walk for a while that's all, we can talk more and run later." I said.

"Okay, so what do you want to talk about?" He asked.

Oh no I was not having this, you see Sonic has a habit of putting all the pressures and conversation on me, he keeps me talking and I spill my guts and when we say good bye I realise that I know nothing about him. It's like he's incapable of saying more than 'Hello how are you?' Well not this time now he's gonna see what a conversation with him is like.

"I don't know up to you." I said.

"I don't mind. Whatever you want." He said.

He finally now I'm not all gaga over him I can see how he does it well now I know his tricks it won't be happening again.

"I don't mind we can talk about anything." I said.

Come on if he can't get something out of that then he really is hopeless, I mean he could say what he had for breakfast and it would count.

We walked in silence for a couple of minutes while I forced him to think in order to stop the awkward silence.

"So how have you been?" Sonic asked.

I guess it's better than nothing.

"I've been okay, haven't really done much other than write, how about you?" I asked.

"Not much just running and spending time with Tails mostly, he's been testing new equipment and trying to use alternative energy to power them, including kinetic which means I've had to become his guinea pig." Sonic explained.

"Sounds fun."

I'm starting to see why I'm always forgiving sonic and acting like nothing happened, this is awkward, it feels like we're strangers meeting for the first time. We have nothing to talk about and I'm bored which is rare on the days it's just Sonic and I.

I decided just to let Sonic carry me and in a few seconds we were by a mountain side sitting on a blanket surrounded by food. It was much more relaxing after the run and less awkward as we felt more comfortable now.

We spent a while there just sitting and laughing before going off to explore for a while, I started to remember when me and sonic did this all the time you know when he wasn't avoiding me. I never quite realised how often we did this, but I started to have lots of memories when it was just the two of us, and the games we played and the things we shared. It's nice to have that.

I used to enjoy this the most as it was the one time when I felt close to Sonic and when he'd open up about things and you actually felt like friends. Sonics a private mysterious person and not many people can tell you more about him other than the fact that he's a blue hedgehog named Sonic who runs really fast.

We spent most of our time running around and playing tag in the forest except it was so big we both kept getting lost, which in some ways made it more fun.

Eventually it was getting late and we were both very tired and made our way back to the cliff to pick up our stuff before wandering back through the forests to go home.

"This was fun." Sonic said.

"Yeah it was thank you for taking me." I replied.

"That's okay, I missed this, and we haven't done something like this for a while." Sonic said.

"Yeah me too." I replied.

We made our way out of the forest and Sonic ran me home. I liked joining sonic on his runs its weird because you feel everything, it's like you shut down and your senses heighten and become more sensitive, I mean with Sonics running it's really bumpy but it adds to the experience, plus with Sonic's frantic heartbeat and the tunnel vision with the sounds it's so surreal.

We made it back to mine and we were standing at the front of my house saying goodbye.

"Thanks again for taking me, I had a nice time today." I thanked him again.

"No problem, we could do it again sometime, maybe next week?" Sonic asked.

It was nice to see more of this side of Sonic.

"Yeah okay, I look forward to it." I said.

"Well I gotta go, Tails is probably ordering dinner by now and after all that running I'm gonna need a lot."

"True, well I won't keep you, see ya later."

I saw Sonic start to walk away but he turned back as I was close to the door.

"Hey Ames, I know we talked about it before, but I really am sorry about what I said and how I acted. It wasn't fair and the truth is I was only acting that way cause I was…" Sonic was interrupted by my door opening cream stepped out.

"Hi Amy we were waiting for you to get back we have the table ready and dinner will be ready in a second, Oh hi Mister Sonic, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Cream asked.

"Err…no it's fine Cream I was just saying goodbye." Sonic said.

"Oh well I'll see ya later Mister Sonic tell Tails I said hi." Cream said before going back inside.

I turned to Sonic to see if he would continue what he was saying but he just said bye and left.

I walked back in disappointed that he wouldn't tell me what he was going to say but I guess I can ask some other time.

I went into the kitchen where Cream and vanilla were, they often visit me even when I'm not home, as I live alone they like to make sure I'm okay and sometimes cook for me so I don't have to.

"So Amy did you and Sonic have a fun day?" Vanilla asked.

"Yeah." I said sounding slightly down.

"It's nice to see Mister Sonic spending time with his friends since he's always so busy running around, but even still he's always there to help out when he can right Amy?" Cream asked.

"Yeah, he's something alright." I said as Vanilla served up dinner.

* * *

**Please leave a review so i know what you think, guest reviews also accepted.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Amy's POV**

I enjoyed the day I had with Sonic but whatever he was gonna say to me was eating me up, I really wanted to know but this is Sonic and you don't just ask him or I'll never get an answer.

Plus I don't want him to think that I'm thinking about it as that will just make him edgy and weird again. You know this whole shy thing that he does started off endearing but now I couldn't be sicker of it.

On top of this what Cream said to me the other day made me feel worse, about how Sonic was always there for his friends, and the more I thought about it I realised that yeah he's there for Tails their best friends and Sonic always sleeps round Tails' house. Although they always fight all the time and don't ever really spend any time together Knuckles will always be Sonics second choice. Their like the three amigos. Whereas I'm more like the fourth musketeer that everyone either doesn't know or forgets about.

I mean even those who aren't around all the time, I mean Rouge is always the one that's out-sourced in order to be a part of the plan and she's usually in the top ten, even Shadow is usually in the team up and he spends the whole time criticising everyone and what an awful plan it is.

Sure Sonic will do anything for everyone, I mean if Cream needs an exotic flower that only blooms on one meadow in the middle of nowhere and only grows in a particular month, guess who gets it for her in less than a minute.

But where does this leave me, oh yeah, 'hey Ames why don't you stay here and hold down the fort, Or look after Cream and Cheese, or keep lookout, or prepare our victory party, or just stand there like the waste of space we all think you are'

I'm sick of being seen as the weak one, the damsel, the waste of space. I try my hardest all the time and I'm lucky if I even get a well done smile let alone a 'congrats' or thank you for my hard work. They only want me when it benefits them otherwise I just fade into the background. No one appreciates me or gives me the respect and thank you I deserve, they never tell me how good I'm doing they never say that I make a difference, that they need me.

I just get left behind, on purpose, so I'm not in anybody's way, so when it's all over they can have their little party and tell each other how great they are. Oh and then little Amy can get them their hero banquet and bask in their greatness while praying that one day she'll be as good as them.

Well I've had enough, I don't need them or their approval I can get along just fine without them and if they can't trust my own skills and opinions then they aren't worth my time and friendship. I work hard every day and all the time and I put a lot of effort into the things I do and what do I get, nothing not even a wow this is good, well done, this must have taken a while to finish, you're really talented, I love it, I can see you put a lot of effort into this.

From now on I'm doing what I want, I don't need approval and I'm going to start by writing my book, it's only going to say what I want it to and the others will just have to trust me. I mean I'm not going to be mean I'm just going to write the truth and what I want to be in my book.

I will prove I'm not a baby I don't need their attention or their praise, I'm independent and I can continue this without them I have all I need from them anyway. I don't need their support just my memories.

I know I can do a good job of this, I know my work is good and I'm sure others will appreciate and understand my artistic directions and opinions.

I found a pen and opened my notebook and started furiously writing all my thoughts and memories to fill in my book.

**Sonic's POV**

I kept thinking about my day yesterday with Amy, it was surprisingly a lot of fun and Amy is my best friend, and I choose to spend time with her, its different than spending time with Knuckles and Tails.

I can speak to Amy about other stuff and she listens to my problems and shares secret stuff about herself with me which is kinda cool, I never thought that I would be the one she confides in, but she says that although I don't think it I'm pretty wise and knowledgeable. I have emotional intelligence as opposed to academic intelligence which I'm sure is just her way of saying that although I'm not smart I'm a good friend.

I still can't believe I was so worried about her book, I trust Amy and I know she doesn't have the heart to be mean about people especially her friends. Plus with me being her hero I'm sure the stuff about me will be the best. Although I am worried that her love for me will show through her words, but she said she'd show us and if there is some stuff that's too much I can tell her to edit it out.

It's a shame we don't spend as much time together as we should, but I'm determined to stop that, I know how badly I treated her before and rather than gently, calmly and rationally deal with her feelings for me I manipulated, ran away and was rude to her for it. But from now on that's going to change I'm going to be a lot nicer and really start to be grateful that she cares so much, really I should be flattered that someone likes me so much that they'll put up with anything I do just because they care.

And I think Amy has put up with the worst, she's probably seen me at my lowest and meanest and yet still she says she loves me and she doesn't even care about me being so free spirited she said she would spend her whole life waiting for me to be ready.

I wish I hadn't run away yesterday, I should have told Amy how bad I felt and told her that I'm sorry and I over reacted. I should have just been honest and told her how worried I was and how I know now I had nothing to worry about.

I trust Amy to do the right thing.

* * *

**Please review it would really help me know if this story is worth finishing, cause to be honest I don't think it's a strong enough plot to make into a story and I find myself often stuck on what to write. I accept guest reviews and polite criticisms. **

_**Also please vote on the poll on my profile for what couple you'd like me to write about next. I'm not closing the poll until I get 15 votes and so far there's only one for Silvaze. **__**I have a plot in mind for each couple but I need your votes xx **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Amy's POV**

Today is the day that I prove to everyone that I can handle my own problems, I'm not a baby and yet even those younger than me like Tails treat me like I'm incapable of the simplest tasks. I know they mean well, some of them mean well, but I can do things for myself and if I make mistakes then it's my mistake to make.

I was determined to finish my book and get it published and show them that I can do things on my own, I've also decided I'm not even going to show them what I've written, I know that what I'll write will be honest but still show them in a good light and they should trust me to make good decisions and judgements.

I'm going to finish this book if it takes me all week, I'll starve before I stop, okay maybe not starve, but I won't leave this house till I'm done.

Right I pretty much have most profiles down, now to re-cap on some memories. I started to write down all my adventures. Starting with the first time I met Sonic on Little Planet and helping Lily find her family all the way to getting our animals friends back from the Lost Hex.

I was pretty much on a roll and I had nearly filled my whole notebook. Now all that was left was to piece everything together and make sure that it all fits and flows well.

**I looked at my Tarot cards and was excited as I read that I would have a destined encounter with Sonic the hedgehog at Never Lake, I made sure that I was there in hope that my destined encounter would come true and luckily for me it did. This is the place that I met my hero and our friendship started. However it wasn't all pleasant as I was kidnapped by Metal Sonic, Dr. Eggman's creation, a duplicate Sonic, but I was saved and Metal was defeated. I also got to see many places and caught a glimpse at Little Planet before it disappeared to another point in time…**

…**After the energy was restored back into the planet and both Knuckles and I were re-awakened Sonic and Tails had managed to get the animals back safely and everything was back to normal and looking a healthy colour again. **

I sat re-reading over my work to make sure that I hadn't misspelt or missed anything and I must say it was looking good. I had a stretch as my muscles were aching from all that writing and I was started to feel tense. I took a break for a while and got something to eat and drink while I sat and watched TV.

I started to wonder what everyone else was up to before I heard a knock at my door. As far as I know I'm not expecting anyone.

**Sonic's POV **

Well true to my word I was gonna make an effort with Amy even if I still wasn't a hundred percent about this book, but I need to have more faith in Amy. Besides this is something important to her and it's her chance to be recognised and appreciated.

Although it is weird having one of your friends write a book I mean imagine that your friend gets to write about your life from their perspective and you have no idea what's going in it and his friend knows your secrets and parts of your life that only your friends see. To your friends this is normal behaviour but to others you have a certain manner and reputation to uphold.

But like I said I'm not going to be that way anymore and I am going to be supportive of Amy and whatever she writes in her book.

I was on my way to Amy's house to see if she was busy, as I promised myself that I would spend more time with her.

I got to her house and knocked on the door, I waited a while before she answered and she looked quite surprised to see me.

"Hey Ames, thought I'd stop by, you're not busy are you?" I asked.

"Umm well actually I was just finishing my book; I'm nearly done just tidying up some things." Amy replied.

"Oh well that's good, anyway I was wondering if you'd like to go somewhere with me, it's a nice day and I don't have anything to do."

"Well I'd love to but I really need to finish this book I can't keep the publisher waiting. But I'd be happy to go some other time or even later today." She replied.

"Well if you're nearly done why don't I just hang around until you finish, then we could get something to eat after to celebrate." I suggested.

"I guess that would be okay, but I have to concentrate so you'll have to be quiet and entertain yourself." She replied.

She let me in and I sat on the sofa watching whatever was on, Amy sat on a small table by the window.

I found myself watching Amy more than the TV, I'd be lieing if I said she didn't interest me, she had something about her that drew peoples eye. She always looked calm and relaxed; she always had a very innocent face and smooth skin and fluffy hair. She was also incredibly expressive any emotion could be seen on her face at any given time and you could always tell what she was thinking from the look on her face.

I noticed that there was paper everywhere full of scribbled notes and her desk was piled with books, binders and pieces of paper. She was sorting and tidying as she went and working fast, Amy was always a determined and ambitious person. I could see that she was working really hard and this meant a lot to her.

Now that she's nearly finished maybe she'll tell me more about the book.

I made my way over to her and sat on the chair opposite her. She looked up briefly before going back to work.

"Sooo… you enjoy writing the book?" I asked.

"Yeah, at first it was kinda dull and slow but once you get into it everything starts to flow more and more and before I knew it I was nearly finished, besides it's only a short book about our adventures, not like it's a novel." She joked while bunching papers.

I looked at some of the papers but couldn't make anything out, at least nothing that was really interesting or gossipy.

"So err… when will we get to see it?" I asked.

She stopped what she was dong and looked up at me before speaking.

"Once it's done and finalised. But I have to finish it before you can see."

"So how much of me is in it?" I asked.

I know she wanted peace and was getting frustrated with my questions but I had to know.

"Well you are the one that people want to read about, I mean I wasn't asked to write a book about me, I was supposed to write about my friends adventures, he said it would be good to get a perspective from the side lines."

I was slightly shocked at what she said, I also hope that she's paraphrasing and that's not what that guy said or I'll give him a piece of my mind. But Amy doesn't really see herself as a side line does she; I mean she's just as important to the team as anyone else.

"Oh well, I'm sure you did great and told our stories well right?" I asked.

"Right."

I don't know what it is with Amy today but she seems distant, I don't like it.

"Anyway I'm sorry to keep pestering you, although since you're nearly done, you don't think I could get a sneak peek at what you wrote about me do ya?" I flashed my usual smile that normally softens her up, but she wasn't even looking at me.

"No sorry, I need everything in order besides you'll see it when it's done." She replied.

"But your nearly done anyway so why can't I look now, not at everything, how about just the parts about me." I asked.

"What's with your sudden interest in my book?" She asked as she stopped what she was doing.

"What do you mean?"

"You know the fact that when I told you about the book you didn't care, I dare say you didn't want it to happen and now suddenly you can't shut up about it."

"Look I figured that since this is important to you that I should be supportive and it is good for all of us that you write it and besides I only asked to see what you wrote about me why is that such a big deal?" I asked.

She leaned back in her chair and stared at me for a few minutes, she held her gaze, her face like stone. She took a deep breath before whispering.

"Because it's all about you. You don't care about what I write as long as you look good and everyone thinks you're the hero; your sudden interest is based on me writing you in the manner you expect. You don't want the others to see it before you in case you're embarrassed and want to change everything. I can guarantee that when I show this to everyone, you'll want things to change or you won't like the way I've written something and want to change it. This isn't about my book it's about your reputation."

"Come on Amy that's not true, I'm happy for you."

"No you're not; you don't believe that I can write this book, albeit well. No matter what you say there will always be that doubt in the back of your mind telling you otherwise. You don't have any faith in me, you think that I'll go all gushy and drab on about you in a lovey dovey way, or reveal something that could embarrass you or ruin your reputation as the strong hero that everyone adores. You don't want me to write anything bad and rather than wait for me to write it and then complain you want to stop it before it happens."

"Amy that's not-"

"Get out."

"What?" I asked.

"Get out Sonic, I don't want you here."

"Amy what's wrong with you, you're being crazy just calm down."

"No, I can't believe you, you actually think that I would actually write something bad about you, then again I wouldn't expect less from the egotistical, selfish maniac that you are. You actually thought that I would write you so poorly or write something bad just to get at you. Then again I mean with the guilt that's feeding your conscience I'm not surprised that you would want to know what I'm writing." She said.

"Huh? What guilt."

"Please the reason your so worried about this book is you think that all those years of you treating me bad would all be written in this book and everyone would see just how much if a jerk you can be and would no longer praise you as the hero they adore and admire."

"Oh seriously Amy I wouldn't think that then again it wouldn't surprise me if you did it just to get me to go out with you, you probably wrote down all those mean things about me as a bargaining tool to make me go out with you." I shouted.

Amy gasped and looked hurt before it quickly changed to anger.

"Wow, well there you go, you really don't know me at all do you Sonic. You really think that I would be as petty and pathetic as to write all those things about you just to get a date. Well it doesn't matter, this is my book not yours, I can w rite what I want and if I wanted to write something bad about you I could, but I don't do that to people, I don't need to talk and gossip about them because when I have a problem with someone I say it to their face. You know I didn't even want to write this thing, I only got asked because some publisher thought it would be a good idea. The only reason this book exists is because someone wanted to see my private and personal thoughts about my life and friends, they wanted gossip, I knew that but I wasn't gonna go that way I was gonna write an honest book about my life and friends and show people how close we are and how normal we can be."

I stood in silence not knowing what to reply.

"You know what Sonic I'm cutting you from the book, so you have nothing to worry about!"

She stormed upstairs with tears in her eyes and slammed her bedroom door, I decided not to follow as it wouldn't help right now and I left her house and went back home.

* * *

**Don't worry Sonamy fans your happy ending will arrive and very soon I'm nearly finished with this story, yep i got some inspiration, and I have a binder full of other story ideas that i can start once this is finished.**

**Remember to review and vote on the poll xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Amy's POV**

Ugh, you know I blame myself I know what Sonic is like and I should have known that his generosity and kindness wouldn't last as long. I would never write them so badly or I promised myself that I would write them honestly and impartially.

Well luckily my book is finished, so now all I have to do is get it all in order and give it to the publisher to check. Although I might as well let the others look at it before I take it.

I started to arrange my papers and made my way to Tails house where I messaged everyone to meet, well apart from Sonic. On my way there I was sat on the train thinking about my fight with Sonic, it did get a little out of hand and when we fight we tend to just say things without thinking them through, even stupid things that don't make sense and we just start yelling everything and overreacting.

Maybe I shouldn't hold a grudge, I mean Sonic is a private person and he's never really been one for having personal attention. Plus dealing with Sonic is like dealing with a child, you have to have a certain approach to get what you want.

Plus I should have handled the situation better and I mean it couldn't really have done any harm letting him see it early and it probably would have put his mind at ease. Maybe I should apologise.

No.

No, I will not apologise cause then we're back to stage one, Amy apologising for all of his mistakes as well as mine. Besides I set out to prove that I could take care of myself and I don't need his opinion. His grumpiness is not my problem, besides if he wants my respect and friendship then he will have to be able and prepared to admit his mistakes too.

I arrived at my stop and got off the train and headed towards Tails' house by the time I got there everyone was there including Sonic but I wouldn't have expected anything less. He wasn't sat with the others though he was standing leaning against the door frame of the living room.

His face didn't give off much emotion and yet he stayed by the door frame watching everyone else.

"So what did you need us for?" Rouge asked.

"Well as promised I have finally finished my book and I thought I would let you read it before I took it to the publisher." I said and held out my now completed book.

Everyone piled forward to have a look and was excited when they saw the parts they were mentioned in. So far it was appositive response although Sonic still hadn't moved from the doorframe and held the still expression as he watched the others excitement.

"Sonic aren't you going to come look?" Tails asked.

I shot a look towards Sonic curious to what he would reply. He raised his eyebrows as he heard his name but the rest of his face was still and his mouth a straight line.

"No thanks." He said and headed upstairs.

"Hmm wonder why he doesn't want to read it?" Tails asked no one in particular.

I didn't want to tell the others about our fight as it might just dampen the mood and I didn't want to be held up. I messaged Ben and told him that Id finished the book and could take it to him today if he wasn't busy.

He shortly replied with the address to his office and said to be there by 3pm.

The others seemed to have stopped reading and I decided to see what they thought.

"Well how is it?" I asked.

"I like it, you have everything and everyone has a fair share of the stories." Cream replied.

"Must admit you write well." Knuckles said.

"Yep I must say you did well, and I must say you made us all sound pretty terrific." Rouge said.

"Well I'm glad you like it, I'm taking it to Ben today in about an hour and I can find out if he'll publish it." I said.

"I'm sure he will like we said you did really well and the stories are well told."

"Thank you, well the office is quite a while away and I'm not sure where it is so I better get going so at least I have time to find it." I explained.

"Sure we'll stay here and you can tell us how it went when you get back." Tails said.

"Okay see ya then." I left Tails and got back on the train.

The city was so much different from the town, yes they both contained tall building full of important people but the city was much less social full of tall building, gyms and coffee shops for hard working business men and women.

It was scarier and unfamiliar in the city and everything looked the same. I got off at the station and even the platforms are confusing, Station Square is easy there is only one platform and one train.

I found a map near one of the tourist's stops and managed to head in the right direction, I reached his building, it was really tall and dark looking, everything was different shades of white and black and looked so clean I was scared to touch anything.

I walked to reception and the woman at the desk told me to sit down in the chairs by the window. I sat next to a man already there.

"Hi." He said.

"Hello" I replied.

"So what are you here for?" He asked.

"I was asked to write a book about my friends and our adventures stopping Dr. Eggman." I said.

"I thought you looked familiar, your Amy Rose right and your friends with Sonic the Hedgehog." He said.

"Yep." Even strangers associate me with Sonic, there's no escape.

"He saved my daughter once, she was in a building that Eggman was attacking, it was terrifying, I don't know how you could do what you do. It's a hazardous job." He said.

"Well when you've done it for so long it becomes second nature, most of our life consists of saving people, we don't get much of a vacation but when we do we make the most of it." I said.

"Miss Rose you're ready to be seen now, room 513 floor 7."

"Well that's me, it was nice talking to you mister…"

"Tallee. Eddie Tallee. Pleasure speaking to you too Amy, hope your book goes well."

"Thanks." I waved as I walked towards the lift.

I clutched my papers to my chest as I ascended in the lift, it seemed to take forever and when I reached the right floor and once I did I could see the room right in front of me down the hall. It looked the same as the ground floor but with less potted plants.

I knocked on the door and heard him call me in.

His office was amazing, the back wall was just a massive window and his oversized desk was in front of it. I walked up to the desk and sat down.

"Welcome Amy glad you could make it and I'm glad you managed to finish your book in time mind if I take a look." Ben said and gestured for me to pass him my book.

I gave it to him and watched as he read intently.

**Sonic's POV**

I was sat on the roof of Tails workshop thinking about Amy again. Maybe I should have just waited, I mean she did let everyone read it before she took it to the publisher, and maybe I was being too impatient, I should have trusted her more.

Oh and then we got into that fight and we all know how those turn out. I didn't mean anything I said, of course I knew Amy wouldn't write stuff like that but I couldn't get let go of my ego or my doubts.

Plus it's not fair to Amy I mean I probably wouldn't have acted this way if it was anyone else so why am I so paranoid when it's Amy.

…

Because her opinion matters the most, if anyone else was to write about you and did make you sound like a jerk you'd brush it off. You're not close with them and their opinion of you although held to a certain standard, isn't incredibly valid. Okay Tails would be valid but he calls me a jerk all the time and so it wouldn't really sink in.

But Amy's different, she always held me to the highest standard and if she wrote something about me and I didn't like it, I think we'd both be crushed. I was always her hero, she was there for me no matter what, and even if her better judgement and everyone else told her it was wrong. I always had her support. She doesn't deserve to be treated this way, I mean she's not a child anymore she can look after herself and I should have more trust and confidence in her.

I need to tell her the truth.

I went down stairs and everyone was still there but Amy wasn't.

"Where'd Amy go?" I asked.

"She went to the publishing offices to hand in her book." Tails replied.

"Okay. I'm heading out I'll see you guys later." I dashed out the house.

I headed towards the city and asked some people where the closest publishing offices were there were only a couple and all quite close together so I started to make my way to all of the and hope to catch Amy in time.

**Amy's POV**

Ben had finished reading most of the book but his expression was less cheery than before.

"Well it's good, but it's a little too, how should I put this, peppy." He said.

"Well those were the stories and I had to remain honest I mean sure our lives aren't always great but most of the time we are all happy to be together." I replied.

"Yes but I just thought you'd write a bit more about the not so great times." He said.

"You mean gossip about all my friends and share our private conversations and problems to the world?" I asked.

"Gossip is such a horrid word we prefer the term reporting." He replied.

"I'm sorry but I'm not willing to talk about all my friends that way or share our private and personal lives." I replied, becoming increasingly angry.

"Well then I guess you won't be expecting to get your book published." Ben replied.

"Good, I'd rather lose a book than my friends thank you, so I'll be taking this back." I snatched my book from the desk and stormed out the office.

I reached the lift and pressed for it to come up. I was taping my foot with rage but I was surprised when the lift opened as there stood an out of breath Sonic hunched over and tired looking.

"Sonic?"

He looked up wide eyed.

"Amy! Thank god I caught you." He replied.

"What are you doing here?" I stepped aside as he got out of the lift.

"I had to come here and tell you something, sorry I'm out of breath but I went to every publisher to find you."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, look I should have told you this ages ago but then we had the fight and got mad, but anyway I realised that I was wrong and you had every right to be mad at me. I was a jerk, I should have trusted you, but I realised that I hold your opinion higher than anyone and I was worried that you didn't care about me as much anymore and I wasn't your hero. I know I act like a jerk and I don't show that you're important to me but you are and I don't want to lose you. I'm sorry I keep treating you like a child but I just want you to be safe. I care about you a lot Amy and I'm sorry."

I stood with teary eyes all I could do was hug Sonic and tell him he was forgiven and I was sorry too.

We got in the lift and headed to the ground floor.

"So how did the book go?" Sonic asked.

"Not too good he wanted more gossip and more stories about us fighting and what annoyed us about each other. I refused and took my book back and ow I'm heading home." I replied.

"Well I'm proud of ya Ames."

"Thank you"

On the way out we bumped into Eddie who was on his way up.

"Hi Amy, how'd the book go?"

"Not so good they wanted me to write dirt about my friends and I refused, personally I'm glad I don't think I'd ever trust a company like this."

"Well that's a shame but I'm sure you'll be fine, you seem happy and that's what matters besides you stuck to your beliefs and that's very admirable." Eddie replied.

"Thank you well we're on our way home now maybe when I return to the city we might bump into each other again." I said.

"Maybe well see ya later Amy you too Sonic."

Sonic and I headed home and I convinced Sonic to take the train. It was nice we played games and spent time talking. I'm glad we're not fighting anymore.

"Hey Sonic do you want to read it?" I asked and pushed my book towards him.

"Sure love to."

**The true definition of a hero is a person who is admired for their courage outstanding achievements and noble qualities. Sonic is by far considered a hero and has proven that he is extremely brave be hero, possess more qualities than just your average hero, Sonic cares about everyone and does what he can to help but doesn't expect anything in return. Sonic spends his time running mostly when not fighting Dr Eggman but finds time to relax once in a while too. **

"Thanks Amy"

"Welcome."

We headed to Tail's house and walked inside to find everyone staring at us.

"Well how'd it go?" Rouge asked.

I was about to reply when I got an unknown phone call.

"One sec, hello?" I said.

"Hello Amy Rose?"

"Speaking." I answered.

"Hi Amy, its Eddie I called because you see I was at the publishing office was to make a partnership with their firm. I'm a publisher and was about to make a deal until I heard about your experience and the department manager was a complete jerk. Anyway I was interested in your book and I know you already headed home but if you'd be willing to return in a couple of weeks I'd be happy to publish your book for you." He replied.

"Wow really!" The others turned to look at me.

"Yeah if you want we can schedule a time and date for a meeting."

"Sure that'd be great."

"Okay well thank you I'll speak to you soon goodbye."

"Goodbye."

I put my phone down and turned to my eager faced friends.

"Good news my book is being published."

I explained the whole story to my friends and we had a small gathering type campfire in the back garden to celebrate.

It started to get really late and everyone was heading back inside it was late and everyone was staying over than travel home.

Sonic and I were left outside watching the fire slowly start to die.

"You know we didn't have that dinner we arranged." Sonic said.

"Oh yeah well maybe we can go tomorrow."

"Of course."

"Sonic, did you mean what you said about caring about me." I asked.

He took a deep breath.

"Amy I need to tell ya something and I was gonna say it after the day we spent together but Cream came out and I got nervous and felt rushed so I didn't say anything, but I care about you far more than a lot, Ames…I love you." His eyes slightly closed and he no longer held eye contact.

I was just sat there in shock maybe for a bit too long because Sonic started to look panicked. I quickly snapped out of it and hugged Sonic.

"I love you too, but surely you knew that."

"Yeah I did." Sonic lifted me so I was sat on his lap leaning on him from the side.

"I'm sorry you had to wait so long."

"It's okay besides you were worth it." I reached up and kissed him on the lips.

He seemed shocked before he relaxed and held me as he started to kiss back.

The fire had died as we pulled away and we just sat for a while cuddling under one of the blankets left out before joining the others.

Within a few weeks my book was in shelves in every book store around town and had sole over a million in a few days.

Everyone loved the book and it was written the way I wanted it to be and people still loved it.

I learned to become more independent and other started treating me as my own person. Plus I wasn't just asked to tag along o was expected to be there during missions.

I had a book, boyfriend and my independence things were looking up for Amy Rose.

"Hey Ames you ready yet?"

"Coming." I replied adjusting my hair.

I walked downstairs where I was met by a blue hedgehog dressed as dapper as he could manage. Suits and dressy clothes aren't really his thing but he still looked handsome to me.

"Okay I'm ready."

Sonic opened the door for me.

"Where should we go to eat Miss Rose?"

"Hmm you choose."

"Come on, can't you choose you know the best places."

"Uh uh uh, your turn."

"Please."

"Nope."

We argued the whole way to the restaurant but I guess some things never change.


End file.
